


The Little Time We Have

by wrongaboutme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Beta Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongaboutme/pseuds/wrongaboutme
Summary: Alec is one of the 5% Beta living in Idris. In this society, as Betas their function is simple: provide sexual service to Alphas so that they won't knock up the Omegas, or take up repulsive work because Alphas and Omegas are too good for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have a good ending, I promise. 
> 
> Please read the tags and proceed with caution. There are mention/implication of sexual violence, abuse, and non-con.

"Alexander Lightwood," the man at the front calls out to the young women and men in the room. Alec is at the back, leaning against the white wall. Upon hearing his name, he walks up to his Omega superior who is sitting behind the desk with files and a computer. He says a greeting and tucks up his sweater's sleeve to reveal his wrist, a serial number permanently tattooed on the skin. The man scans the number and hums when the screen pops out Alec's file.

"Let's see. Your check-up last week declares you healthy and are fully recovered. Congratulation, you are good to work again." There is no joy in the man's voice. He is just doing his job. Alec rolls down the sleeve to cover up the tattoo.

"Your schedule will be sent to you later today. Because of the _accident_ , the boss wants you to take it easy for the first few weeks. Any question?”

Alec shrugs. The man checks some boxes in his file and waves him off, already calling out another name. Alec exits and nods at the two guards by the door. They return the same gesture. It is important to maintain good relationships with guards and his superiors. More free time between appointments, more wealthy and better behaved clients. If anything happens to him, they would retaliate on his behalf; like this time when Alec has to stay in the hospital for two months. The client is blacklisted by all the Beta companion service company and all of his fingers are cut off. The punishment might be lenient but it is the best they can do to an Alpha within the law. The Betas cannot reproduce, thus in the eye of the Clave they are basically useless.

Right outside the room there is the staircase. He walks down and reaches the foyer of the company. Two female Betas in blue uniforms are working at the reception and there are already visitors for their appointments in the early morning. Alec gets to the reception counter. Behind the two women stands an armed guard, Jace. To make sure they know the whereabouts of everyone, the company has assigned each of them a serial number and tattooed them on their wrist. Between locations, they have to be scanned by the guards.

Jace greets him enthusiastically. “Hey! It’s been a long time.” He pulls out the scanner on top of the counter, waiting for Alec to show his number.

“I am not happy to see you.” Alec rolls his eyes trying to hide his smile. They met each other two years ago when rookie Jace first entered the company on a transportation duty.

“Your loss not to see my handsome face,” Jace jokes and the two Betas laugh at that. He is always a ladies man. He taps the scanner when Alec does not move to roll up his sleeve. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

“You are right,” he sighs.

After the log is checked in, Alec says goodbye to Jace and gets to the elevator hall to be back to his room. The first few years he has to live in a dormitory. Once he passes the three years line, he becomes a senior Beta and gets his own room. He has suggested to live outside the company but it isn’t allowed. The company treasures its assets and they don’t want any preventable event happen to the Betas. So they have to live in the company building. One of the methods to keep them under control.

The elevator opens at his floor. He walks down the pale white corridor and scans his serial number to get into his room. On his right is the bathroom and a small open kitchen on his left. In the living room/bedroom, a single bed is put against the left wall next to the window. There are shelves of assigned books opposite the bed. It is a functional space without any personal touch.

Finally alone, he kicks off his shoes and flops down onto the bed.

A tablet sits on the kitchen island. It blings. A new message.

“Fuck you.” He shouts to the air. He has just returned from the hospital yesterday and they expect him to work again?

A perfect employee should check the message. Maybe they have already scheduled a client for him. But he is tired. Tired of how the world thinks he is less than others, how his parents react when they find out their eldest child is a Beta, a rare occurrence in the long family bloodline of Alphas and Omegas.

Curling into a fetal position, Alec cuddles with his pillow and tries to think about the good things in his life. Like Magnus. The man radiates warmth and love. His magical touch. The brief marks he leaves with his lips on his skin. The times he invites him to dance, slowly swaying to the soft music at the background. They would cook and watch movies together. In the hotel room, they pretend they are normal lovers on sappy dates. Right now, he dreams of them on a cruise, travelling around the world to celebrate their honeymoon. They would go for Spain or Italy to try out new food and enjoy the sunbathing in those famous beaches.

He falls asleep in those wonderful dreams. When he wakes, the sky is dark outside. He sits up and switches on the light. Reluctantly he gets up from the bed and checks the tablet, almost wants to throw it out of the window when he sees his schedule is here. “Shit,” he curses at the time. 7pm and the Betas without work need to report in the dining hall and he is 15 minutes late.

Quickly he gets ready and rushes out. Usually being late wouldn’t cause him trouble since he is good with the guards and his superiors. However, he has Magnus now - he needs to be extra careful not to draw attention to himself. What’s a better way than to follow instruction like a good and obedient Beta does? Knowing the building inside out, he gets to the dining hall in record time. The guard at the entrance, Underhill, shakes his head fondly when he spots Alec coming towards him. “Take your time, Alec. You just get back from the hospital.”

Alec smiles at the guard and scans his number. “Tell that to my boss.”

Gets the implication, Underhill attempts to cheer him up. “Well, they have ice cream pancakes today.”

“Thanks,” Alec makes a bee line to the dessert area. The kitchen staff eye him disapprovingly. What can he do with his sweet tooth?

After getting two plates of pancakes, Alec finds a seat at the corner by himself. He can feel young Betas looking at his direction and discussing behind his back. After all, there aren’t many Betas who have stayed in the company over five years. Once they are presented as Beta, usually around 14 to 15 years old, they would be sent to one of these companies by their parents. After health check-up and analysis they are further divided to two classes. Manual labour or service providers. There are more sub-categories under each class and Alec gets into the companion business. They start learning about etiquette like proper table manners, skills to pleasure, and many others. The day they reach 18 would be their _cherry popping day_ reserved for the highest bidder. The company sets their price per different service and they welcome all kinds of customers, meaning there can be nasty ones in the mix. This results in the short average lifespan of companion Beta, they would usually perish after two years of serving. They are easily damaged goods. Alec is 24 now, already spent 10 years of his life with the only purpose to serve Alphas.

Surely he has been hurt by his customers. All Betas do. He just breaks his longest hospital stay record with these two months. Sometimes he wonders if being healthy and strong is a damnation because it prolongs his time in the company. There are times he wishes he was dead whenever the clients hitting him with horse whip, putting unusual objects in his ass or getting manhandled in a gangbang. Now he is thankful that he survives all these years for him to meet Magnus, the wonderful human being that keeps him sane in this crazy world.

The sweetness spreads on his taste buds. He hums in delights and shoves more into his mouth. He hasn’t had any dessert during his recovery and his stomach grumbles in dissatisfaction.

From the uneventful evening, Alec deduces that his superior hasn’t scheduled an appointment for him tonight. Otherwise, the guards would be taking him away. One plate done, he takes his time to enjoy the second one. With a full stomach he retreats to his room. He would take a shower and make sure to check the schedule later. He doesn’t want to face it just yet but it is in his contract. A _servitude contract_ signed by his parents. He was under 18. In the view of Clave’s law he cannot properly assess his own situation to make decision.

His life is out of his control, but he tries to get it back little by little: not eating healthy food as instructed, hiding a family photo under his carpet, skipping the “how to be a good companion” book list, talking back to his clients from time to time. Small victory matters. Most importantly, he has Magnus. This is a huge flip off to the company even if they don’t know about it.

Just three days after the discharge, Alec resumes working and is on his way to the client’s office. He is extremely disappointed when Magnus’s name isn’t on this week’s schedule; he doesn’t blame him though. They are not rich and it is difficult to have a Beta companion if you are poor. Next week, perhaps. Then Magnus can kiss it better and he can find comfort in his arms.

According to the request, he dresses in a suit and will play the role of personal assistant. After some talking, Alec would express his desire and offer to suck him off under the desk. Just a blowjob. Good thing the client has written all the details of his fantasy so he doesn’t have to improvise.

It is a quick job. The man is so excited that he spills his seed down to Alec’s throat merely one minute after Alec has taken him into his mouth. Doesn’t even pop his knot. The client is embarrassed while Alec has seen too many to care. “Thank you for your time,” he says as per company’s protocol. _He should be thanking me, ass-hat_. Alec thinks as he walks out of the office and gets back into the escort car. The driver, Lydia, looks at her watch and whistles. “Two minutes?”

“One.” He closes the car door and holds out his hand. Lydia curses as she gives him a hundred dollar bill. “Damn! We should provide premature ejaculation treatment as well.” Alec laughs. That’s all he can do.

His superior speaks true; his clients for this week are easy cases, no anal sex and nothing extreme. He suspects the last incident really terrify his boss.

Alec takes off his suit and goes for the shower. He stares at the scars on his naked torso. The pain of cigarettes burn. The sharpness of a blade. Electricity running through his body - Alec shakes his head and takes a deep breath. They are all memories now. No use in reliving them if nothing good comes out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus discovers the Beta companion services and has his first appointment with Alec.  
> He also finds out the news about Alec.
> 
> Please forgive me if the timeline is confusing... i am not good at writing present tense. No proofread.

The day starts off normally for Magnus. He wakes at 7 to go for morning run and has breakfast at 10. After that he drives to his interior design company and starts working on his projects. 

“Morning, Magnus.” Clary greets when he is on the way to his office. The assistant hands him a coffee. He winks at her and leans on edge of her desk. “Anything I need to know?”

“Raphael and his team have finished the house at Dexter street. Shall I inform the client about this?”

“Yes, biscuit. Raphael can handle the site check and documents. Just remind him to hand them in after that.”

“Sure!” She grins and starts looking up the client’s number. Trusting her to task, Magnus enters his office and begins to work. 

At the age of 25, he has attained a little fame within the industry. Has a small company with his friend Raphael who has a team of workers for the construction and decoration. It is an exhausting and underpaid job. Clients are absurd with unrealistic demands. Endless hours are spent on drafts and revisions for the fixed amount of money. What’s more infuriating is that most customers are  _ ungrateful brats _ . He has met a family who dislikes everything Magnus has put into their house, despite the fact that he has changed the design five times following their instructions. They argue that since they do not use his ideas in the end (that they choose to do it their own instead), they don’t need to pay him a dime. The lack of respect drives into anger: so he sues them. When you have a lawyer friend like Ragnor, the win is secured, a giant slap to that client’s face. Other than that, Magnus would personally meet up with the clients for evaluation and turn them away if he spots any bad attitude. It means less profit but it makes life easier for him and his employees. He gains respect among his peers for that. 

Interior design is tough work but when he sees how satisfied his customers are, he feels jubilant. Their smiles are the reason why he keeps the job. To transform a house into a home, to make them feel safe in a space he creates so that they won’t experience the same insecurity in their own home like he did during his childhood. Everyone deserves to have their own haven in this messed up world. 

Born as an Alpha, Magnus hasn’t thought about how privileged his life is in comparison of the Betas. He attends school and finishes his degree. He leaves home once he gets accepted into university and rents a flat with Raphael, his classmate from high school, to get away from his dysfunctional parents. They are constantly fighting and they always demand Magnus to pick a side; he doesn’t want to. 

Balancing between part-time work, school, and social life is hard; luckily his boss Luke at the book cafe is understanding. He is like a father to him and they still keep in touch after Magnus has resigned. After the graduation ceremony which his parents didn’t participate, he has worked for a interior design magazine and after two years he decides to start his own business. He has choices. They all have choices to do whatever they please. And he thinks it is how everyone else lives their life until his friend, Catarina, introduces him the Beta companions when she is working on her graduate thesis about the Clave’s oppression and basic rights of Betas. 

His family and friends are either Alphas or Omegas and Betas are more like a concept to him instead of something tangible in his life. They constitute 5% of the population in this society approximately. He knows that once the Betas are presented, they would receive education somewhere else. He has seen Betas with his clients when he pays a home visit so he thought they are caretakers or servants. Catarina points out to him, for upper class Betas are a sign of wealth because the price for one is unthinkably sky-high. They are trophies rich people can show off at their social gatherings or dinner parties. At home, they would be their toys for pleasures. If people cannot afford to buy one for themselves, they can go to a Beta companion service company and rent them for hours. Of course, operated as a business, different prices apply to respective services for each individual Beta. A highly sought after Beta can charge a thousand for a handjob only with a time limit of thirty minutes. For her research, she has collected price list from various companies. Looking at those lists, Betas are represented by the numbers. Just… numbers.

Magnus starts to get curious about Betas. Catarina is thrilled to have a friend interested in what she does. Whenever they have time they would have a research section together for her thesis. 

It is fun to have those researching nights; but as he digs deeper into the Beta companion business, he starts to feel guilty to be in a society where a group of people is discriminated because they don’t fit into the government’s agenda. Catarina provides a basic timeline of a Beta companion’s life: when they present as Betas, their family would sign a contract to allow companies to dictate the future of their children. A convenient way to get rid of the disgrace of the family. Based on the categories they get sorted into, they would receive education and lessons. For the companion business, to keep a tight leash on their Betas, they restrict them to live in a dormitory. Every week they would have a schedule planned by their assigned superiors. This way of life continues until the day they die. Since no one would miss them, their bodies are to be cremated and ashes scattered in the garden. The only thing remains from their existence: their serial numbers and the electric files stored in the company’s server. No name, no face. Just a meaningless number.

In order to provide more evidence for her thesis, Catarina wants to interview those Beta companions. It is easier said than done because there is no way she can approach one other than buying their services. She means it when she says the company keeps a close watch on their Betas. The only time the guards are absent is Betas providing their services to the clients. Even if she does get an appointment, some Betas are fearful to talk. Three months has she started her research, she only successfully books three appointments in different companies. None of the Betas talks to her at all. A result of Catarina being too honored to actually have relationship with them /and she asking personal questions once the hotel’s door is closed. They must have reported her to the companies, and between the corporations they exchange information. After that she is turned down by all the companion companies. Even if she has money (which she doesn’t and the services cost a fortune), she cannot get the essential materials for her arguments. 

So, Magnus volunteers. Behind her back. She would protest against this.

He hasn’t tried any of the services before. Not surprisingly, there are official websites and Beta profiles for reviews. Magnus clicks a few highly rated companies and finds it hard to actually book an appointment. There isn’t a photo on the profiles, only the Beta’s physical description, their preferences, and their serial numbers. 

It doesn’t matter which Beta he chooses. They are still suffering and there’s so little he can do to help. The very least, he can contribute to Catarina’s thesis and maybe it can actually make a change. 

So he books an appointment and carefully enters the serial number of a random Beta on the website. The Beta, a tall 23 years old man, has had some good reviews by previous clients. Embarrassed, he ticks the box for a  _ handjob _ and nothing else.  _ No kissing. No fantasy. No kinks _ . That’s five hundred dollars for an hour.  _ Location to be chosen by the company _ .  _ Available all day, preferably at night. _ Checks out with his credit card. It feels so unreal. 

He waits and waits. Two weeks later an email from the company informs him his booking is successful. The appointment date would be the day after. The delayed anxiety finally hits him. What is he supposed to do? Refusing the Beta to actually work would raise suspicion but he doesn’t know if he is ready. He hyperventilates and almost faints in his office. Clary notices his weird behaviours and asks him to leave early for home. He appreciates it and runs back home to hide himself from the world. He doesn’t know. He is a mess.

He can’t sleep that night and the time of the appointment reaches quicker than he thinks. Soon he is in his suits and inside a taxi, on his way to actively participate in the oppression of the Betas.

The hotel must be part of the companies or the staff are used to having companion appointments there. Once they learn his name, they give him a key card. With a butterfly in his stomach, he takes deep breaths as he rigidly marches to the room. 

It takes him great determination to open the door. A long corridor reveals what’s in front of him. The lights are on automatically and a figure is sitting on the bed not far from the corridor. The first thing he notices is the black hairs. Pale skin. He soon locks into a pair of eyes. They are big and hazel. A lean body is tightly wrapped by the emerald green t-shirt. The Beta licks his lip, smiles, and stands up. Ridiculously long legs with tigh skinny jeans. He fits the description without flaws.

“Welcome,  _ Magnus _ .” The man says as he walks toward him. The strong hands grabs his blazer, dragging him close to his body and leading them into the room gently. The Beta is taller than him and he places Magnus’s hands on his chest and waist. Magnus has to withhold his hands not to move anywhere else.

His nose can smell the faint scent of the Beta - it is sweet like fruits. He stutters, despite his usual flirtatious nature. “Hey… what’s your name?”

The Beta pushes him onto the bed and Magnus falls gracelessly. He smiles seductively and nudges his knees apart so that he can fit between Magnus. “What do you want to call me?” 

The smile never reaches into his eyes and it shakes Magnus up. He stops the hands that tries to undress him. The Beta gets the hint. In a wrong way.

Without a word he drops to his knees as much as he can. He dives into Magnus’s trousers and uses his mouth to unzip the fly. Feeling the hot breaths on his private area, Magnus is hard; still, he is rational and holds the Beta’s head so that he can sit further back to get away from that sinful mouth and tongue. 

The Beta’s hands settle on Magnus’s thighs. He looks up and asks hesitantly. “Did I do something wrong?”

The subtle fear in the hazel eyes makes Magnus feel awful. He doesn’t want to hurt him.

“No, darling. I just want to know your name.”

This apparently doesn’t happen often because for a moment the Beta is speechless. His eyes darting around the room as his brain attempts to find something to say. 

At last, he says, his eyes cast down. “I am what you want me to be. It doesn’t matter.”

Magnus’s heart breaks. He tenderly cups his cheek up so that he can stare into the beautiful soul. “Darling, please don’t say that. You matter.”

The hazel eyes get watery and the Beta bites on his bottom lip. He shakes his head. His free hands move closer to Magnus’s crotch. “Let me help you with that.” His voice small, trembling like a guilty child.

Magnus silently curses at his body’s honest reaction. It is tempting to have the Beta jerk him off. Yet it is not his reason to be here.

“No. You don’t have to.” Magnus interrupts and backs up further. “I want to talk.”

“Talk?” The Beta tilts his head slightly, confused and lost. 

“Yeah. For this hour, how about we just talk?”

“Are you… one of the mystery customers?” The Beta inquires warily. 

Magnus now gets the fear in his eyes before. He wants to assure him he is not - but there isn’t any proof. So he opts for honesty. “I am not. I need you to trust me.”

The Beta then stands up and steps back. He crosses his arms. They stare at each other for a long time and Magnus thinks it as a contest of who can hold it longer. The Beta whispers something when Magnus is looking for any dirty spot on the white ceiling. 

“Pardon?”

“I didn’t say anything.” The Beta replies.

Magnus raises an eyebrow to indicate his doubt. He wills his erection to soften and gathers himself from the comfortable bed. Immediately Alec tenses up. Like approaching a hurt animal, he holds out a hand to Alec and smiles genuinely. 

“How about we start this all over again? I am Magnus.”

Alec glares at the extended hand. “You are not a mystery customer, you don’t want my service. What the hell do you want from me? Talk? Like we are fucking friends?” He huffs and curls into himself tighter as a way of self-protection. Magnus drops his hand and keeps his distance. 

“If you want to jerk me off, it’s fine. But I want to get to know you. I want to know more about the person I get intimate with. Surely one hour is not enough for me.” Ever since being with Camille, he has been careful. He isn’t sure if he has ever recovered from the emotionally abusive relationship.

“You can talk. I will listen.” The Beta says, shoulders relax. 

“That’s fine for me,” Magnus grins happily. He is building a bond with the Beta.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take care of it?” 

Magnus looks down at his involuntary erection and laughs. “Thank you for your concern, sweetheart, but I can manage. I would never force you to do something you don’t want.”

The Beta frowns as if he cannot believe what is happening. Magnus throws himself back on the bed and pats the spot next to him. 

“Come sit down. You don’t want to listen to my rambling like that.”

The Beta seems to calculate what he should do next; but as Magnus smiles at him again, the Beta sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed. Thinking it as a progress, Magnus starts talking to himself. “You can join in if you like, honey. What you think about martini? I love them! I can make cocktails like a pro. Also various types of coffee. You wouldn’t imagine how much sugars people add to their coffee! They are going to get diabetes in two years…”

For that hour, Magnus just talks to himself. He speaks whatever comes to his mind and often asks the Beta questions but never gets an answer. He is fine with that. And he feels great when the Beta nods his head or shakes his head at some of his statements. Soon, there is a knock on the door.

Magnus concludes regretfully as he flips onto another side and checks the clock. “That’s it, dear. I had a great time. What about you?”

“It’s Alec.”

“Hm?”

“My name is Alec.”

Alec stands up and waves a goodbye. “It is nice meeting you, Magnus.”

He watches Alec leaving the room. There is an armed guard outside the door. Without looking back, Alec goes with the guard. Magnus is left alone in the hotel room.

That marks the start of his relationship with Alexander Lightwood. It has been one year. 

Magnus has booked more appointments with Alec and each time there is a tiny change between them. He would greet the Beta and ramble to himself like before. After four appointments within two months, Alec begins to join in the conversation. He would disagree with Magnus or share his same sentiment. Magnus dresses to impress when there is this one time the Beta compliments his blue silk floral shirt and the makeup. He too returns the favor and make the poor man blush like a virgin. 

As they spend more time together, Magnus begins to understand the real Alec more. He isn’t confident as he pretends to be. He isn’t as sex-driven as his company advertises. He laughs at his sneer remarks and gets red-faced when he snorts. When they roll on the bed, he shies away from Magnus whenever they accidentally touch. Timid, smart, sometimes sarcastic, Alec has a side that only Magnus knows. He swears there is something between them. The appointments become more than just research; he truly enjoys Alec’s presence, even if it is just one hour. He has asked for his number but the Beta isn’t allowed to have one. There is no way for him to ask Alec out on a date. Every move, the Beta is under the company’s watch.

Then one rainy night the trigger is pulled. Magnus arrives at the hotel all wet because he forgets to bring his umbrella with him when he leaves the office. Alec instantly drags him into the room and takes off his clothes. 

“It’s okay, Alec, I can take care of this. You should worry about my makeup! It’s not all waterproof.” Magnus chuckles as the pale hands pop the buttons of his shirt. He panics when Alec shows no intention to stop.

“Alec…” He tentatively touches the slim fingers. When he looks up, and Alec looks back.

“I want to undress you,” Alec mumbles. His hazel eyes move down to Magnus’s glossy lips. His hands continue down and rest just above his waistband. “Can I kiss you, Magnus?”

“I don’t want your service, Alec.” 

“It’s not a service,” Alec whispers on Magnus’s lips. They touch as he speaks. “I want to kiss you.”

Magnus’s hands hold onto the lean waist of Alec. He closes his eyes as he leans in to answer. The spark ignites into fire. Soon they are naked, falling on the bed caressing each other. After the passionate hour, Alec leaves again with the guard. But before that, he plants a firm kiss on Magnus’s lips and states, “I will see you again.”

Magnus nods.

Money hasn’t been an issue for him. He wishes he can have Alec all to himself; but it is not permitted by the companion company. Their policy is set to prevent attachments between their Betas and clients. The best he can do is an overnight stay every two weeks.

“Raphael has shown the client the furnished place and they love it.” Clary strides into his office and puts a file on his desk. “The payment will be settled by this week.”

“Good,” Magnus smiles. However, it disappears when he checks his new email.

“What’s wrong?” Clary asks worriedly.  

Magnus fakes a grin, “It’s nothing. Get back to work, biscuit. And please close the door behind you. I need to think about the next design for the brownstone.” 

She accepts the answer because it is the best she can get. Once Clary is out, Magnus loses his composure.

His appointment request is declined. He calms himself to read more of the emails, and chokes out a sob when it says 

_ the Beta companion of your request is currently unavailable due to unexpected circumstances. Thank you for your suppor. If you wish to change to another companion, you might contact… _

Magnus quickly goes to the official website and looks for Alec’s profile.

He can’t find it.

No way. No fucking way. Suddenly, his world collapses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story so far. Thank you for your comments, kudos, and supports!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has gone crazy these two months and he finds a way he can reach Alec. On top of that, there can be a way to get Alec out of the Beta companion system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, chronologically chapter 2 happens before chapter 1. So don't worry, guys!
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. It motivates me to write.

Magnus has been worried sick for the past two months. They have no way of communication. He doesn’t know what happened to Alec; could he be injured? He has seen Alec showing up with scars and light bondage. Maybe one client has gone too rough? Transferred to another company? A country on the other side of the world? A million possibilities keep him up at night. He hasn’t had a good night of sleep in these two months and it shows. His friends are asking after him and he can’t tell them a thing. He has kept Alec a secret because Alec demands so. They cannot risk having too many people knowing their relationship. It increases the chance of his company finding out. 

_ Shit. _ Magnus curses inside. He buries his face into his hands. Has the company already found out? 

“Magnus, are you sure you are okay?” Clary knocks on the door and a ball of red hair sticks in through the door’s gap. 

Faking a smile like he has done in the past 60 days, Magnus minimizes the tab and shakes his head. He would open the company’s official website the first thing he wakes up and looks for Alec’s profile. He has memorized his serial number like a tattoo on his heart.  _ The serial number you input is not available _ . Every day he wakes with hope and sleeps with depression. 

“I am okay, biscuit. What’s there to worry about?”

Finally has had enough, she walks in and stands in front of his desk. Arms cross, she looks grumpy but concerned. “Biscuit my ass. Stop lying straight to my face! You have been acting strange lately. I even got calls from Catarina and Ragnor to ask about you. I don’t know what to say.”

He wishes he can tell someone about this disastrous situation yet he won’t risk exposing Alec to danger. They don’t have the slightest idea what he has gotten himself into. Maybe with Catarina? He isn’t sure; ever since he starts spending time with Alec, he has quitted the research group. Due to inadequate supporting materials, her thesis is on hiatus. If he tells her about Alec, how would she react?

Magnus lets out a deep breath. He knows he cannot fool her any longer. “True that there is something bothering me for quite some time. It is personal, that’s why I don’t want to share it with everyone. I am handling it, I promise.” Magnus offers the truth though it is partial.

Clary relaxes. “You know we can help, right? If you ask, we are all here for you.”

“I know,” He nods with a smile. He is lucky to have them in his life. Alec only has Magnus. The thought saddens him and the smile fades from his face. He quickly adds so that Clary wouldn’t worry. “It is hard for me to go through the day without thinking about it. I guess only once you have lost it, you agnize how much your life depends on… _ that one person _ .”

“Oh, Magnus...” Clary says softly as she walks around the desk. She spins his chair around and hugs him tight. In the embrace, Magnus hugs her back and feels he is loved. The Omega’s scent calms him. It is like being in the arms of his mother when he was young. It is comforting, the stress leaves his body and he feels he can actually breathe for a moment. 

The past two months he has been immersed in finding Alec, that he forgets the people around him. He lets go of Clary and holds her hands. “I have been a terrible friend. Are you expecting?”

Clary grins brightly and her red hair fierce like fire. “Next week it will be three months.”

“Congratulations, biscuit. How is Jace?”

“We found out together when we went to see the doctor. He told everyone on the street he is going to be a dad.” Her voice is sweet when she recalls the memory. “And he gets overprotective. He would growl at whoever comes close. I don’t need to do chores now!”

Magnus laughs with her and his mood lightens. He needs some good news in his life. “I am happy for you,” he says. The short moment of peace settles his uneasy mind. “And I am sorry to make you all worry about me.”

“That’s okay,” Clary says. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Actually,” he recalls Jace is working security in a Beta companion company. “Do you know which company Jace works in?”

Her furrowed eyebrows show a hint of regrets. “Yeah. The Beta companion company? It is the Royal Companion.” She leans on the desk and wraps a hand protectively over her belly. He knows she doesn’t support such Clave’s view on Betas and is startled when Jace works for a companion company due to the admirable paycheck. “1 out of 20 is the chance my child can be a Beta.”

He wants to say it would be okay if the child is a Beta; but who is he kidding? Clary and Jace would love the child regardless of their biological sex. The society holds a different view. It is not compulsory to sign the Beta children off. They give you an illusion of free choices when everyone would despise you for keeping a Beta in the household. Many parents are overwhelmed by their neighbor’s cold shoulders and the community’s gossip that they would give their children away before they turn 18. He cannot say it to her when the world is prejudiced. He cannot lie to her.

“Let’s not think about that, okay? You need to take care of yourself first. Do you need to take some days off?” Magnus offers.

She shakes her head. “I will let you know if I need to rest. I just hope that you can do the same.” 

“Sure,” he smiles and watches her gets back to her desk outside his office. 

He doesn’t want to burden Clary with this. It is the best to keep it between himself and Jace.

As he has done in the past two months, he refreshes the website and puts the serial number in the search box. His heart dies again when nothing comes up.

He fishes out his phone and texts Jace.  _ Need to discuss sth with you _ .

During the course of waiting, he occupies himself with work; he has accepted more projects than before because he needs to take his mind off Alec. He needs to find the balance between work and personal life, no matter how difficult it is when Alec is missing. Once he finds the right direction in the design, he pours his attention to the work. When he takes a break from the sketches and computer, it is already lunch hour. He grabs his phone and Jace has replied him an hour ago.

_ Important? _

Magnus decides to call Jace directly. The other end picks up after a few rings.

“What’s up?” Jace says. It is quiet on his side.

“Although I don’t want to admit it, I need your help, Jace,” Magnus says as he again refreshes the website and gets the same result. He can’t stop himself from doing that.

“You are serious.” 

“Yes. Can we talk somewhere? It is difficult to explain through the phone.” He doesn’t say if the company knows about them, his phone can be bugged. It is just one of the possibilities.

“How about now? I am getting lunch anyway.” In the past, Jace would have teased Magnus about it.

“Perfect. How about I pick you up at your work?” Magnus asks charily.

There is a moment of hesitation before he answers, “Yeah, it’s fine. Do you know the Royal Companion?” And his voice is rid of his usual pride.

“I know it by heart, in fact. And I will answer your questions later. I can be there at 1.” Magnus replies. He wants Jace’s help, then he will have to tell him the truth.

“... Alright.” He sounds surprised and probably has guessed why Magnus is familiar with that place. 

The drive is a blur to him because he is rehearsing in his head how he should tell Jace about Alec. It is a miracle he hasn’t gotten into an accident on his way to the company buildings. He has attended appointments in there before when hotels are not available. It is strange, perhaps lucky that Jace and Magnus haven’t met.

Jace is waiting on the sidewalk, hands in jackets and kicking random stones around as Magnus parks his car. “Magnus!” He greets happily and jumps in the passenger seat. “Fancy some proper lunch?” 

“Of course. On me.” Magnus shrugs. He has a favor to ask.

Jace then instructs him to one of the steakhouses a few streets away. During the ride, he congratulates the soon-to-be father and rarely Jace blushes at the kind words.

The place is packed with people; luckily, a couple is leaving so the waiter shows them to the booth with good privacy. After the orders, Jace gets straight to the point. “What is it that you want me to help with? It sounds pretty mysterious.” 

Looks around him, everyone is busy with their meals and conversations. Magnus is overthinking that a staff of the Royal Companion would be there too. He closes the distance between them as best as he can with the table in-between. “You are a guard in the company, right? I need to ask you something.”

“Clary says you have been acting weird lately. It is about… what you have been doing with my company?” Jace asks tentatively. He knows too it is a sensitive topic to discuss in the public. Common people like to boast how they have treated the Betas _ nice and good.  _ They talk about them in a degrading manner.

“I guess full disclosure is required here.” Magnus sighs. “You know my friend Catarina, right?” Jace nods and he continues. “I helped her on the research about Beta companions as modern slavery and their rights to live as equal with us. She wanted to interview them directly but failed, so I volunteered with appointments.”

“Okay,” Jace hums approvingly. 

“From there, I met him.” Magnus isn’t sure if it is advisable to reveal Alec’s name. “It takes time to get him to trust me and we get to know each other through the appointments.” He rolls his eyes when Jace raises his eyebrow. “We just talked about random things. I would never force him to do anything for me.”

“I know you wouldn’t do that,” Jace says from the bottom of his heart. He can feel how deeply affected Magnus is. “And you fall in love with him?”

They never say that.  It is obvious they are in love. Perhaps it is because they know their relationship wouldn’t last. Something would happen to one of them eventually and they would be apart forever. What’s the point of that if the future is hopeless? One of the regrets Magnus has throughout these two months is he or Alec never says  _ I love you _ . 

“Yes,” Magnus admits. “I love him.”

They both shut up when the waiter delivers their drinks. They sip in silence after Magnus’s confession.

Jace puts down his iced lemonade. “How long has it been going?”

“A bit over a year.” Magnus taps his fingers on the table nervously. "There are some problems.”

“And that’s why you need me. What is it?” He asks carefully.

“I went through the appointment request two months ago and I couldn’t reach him. The company says he is not…” Magnus can’t say it. It breaks him more than anything to think that Alec might be gone just like that. There are so many things he wants to say to him.

Jace frowns, he is thinking of something. “Two months ago? Can you tell me more about him?”

“His name is Alexander. Serial number -- ” Magnus is stopped by Jace as the blond raises his hand up. The realization on his face tells Magnus that he must know him. “You know him, Jace? Do you know what happened? Please, Jace, I need to know.” He is on the edge of begging now.

“Magnus, calm down buddy.” Jace envelopes his quivering hands to comfort him. “Yes, I know him. Tall, dark hair with hazel eyes?” 

“That’s him!” A million scenarios flash through his head; he has had countless nightmares since Alec’s disappearance. 

Jace tightens his hold on Magnus. He doesn’t care if people have cast them weird glances. “He is not dead.” 

Magnus lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he has been holding.  _ Wait. " _ Not dead?” Dread once again fills his chest. He finds it difficult to breathe.

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” Jace orders. Magnus nods his head frantically. He would do anything to know what happened to Alec.

“Nasty clients. A group of businessmen coming to town looking for some fun. They only made an appointment with one person's name so the company didn’t expect it to be a five-man gangbang. The company only found out when they went to pick him up from the hotel room.” Jace says with a heavy heart. “It was a terrible scene.”

Magnus withdraws and buries his face into his hand. How could people do something to a person like that? “He is in the hospital?” His lips tremble. 

“The company gives him the best treatments. He is almost out, as far as I know.” 

“Oh Angel,” Magnus whispers and holds back the tears. Now he sees why Alec has gone for two months. He is hurt and there is nothing he can do. He wishes he can hold him right now. “Can I visit him?”

“You are asking the impossible. Alec is in a private hospital and they don’t allow visitors other than the staff of the company. I wish I can do more to help.” Jace explains.

Magnus takes a slow, steady breath. His head is getting dizzy. “Good. At least he is still alive.” He gulps. “Do you think they will put Alec back to service once he recovers?”

“Of course. The company wouldn’t want to see Alec go. Even if he cannot take clients, he would be transferred to other departments.” Jace sighs with slight defeats. “They squeeze every inch of a Beta’s life for their use. For money.”

"There has to be a way.” Magnus’s brain is running fast - Alec cannot stay with the company if he wants to stay alive. He wouldn’t let him suffer like that. The idea that someone else can potentially hurt Alec drives him crazy. Then he remembers the very first experience he has with Betas. The ones at his customers' houses.

“I can buy Alec’s contract, can’t I?” He suggests. Wealthy people can buy a Beta from the company. A transfer of the  _ servitude contract.  _ It treats the Beta like an object, but it is his best shot. He has had enough of the days to wait for the company’s approval on his appointments and he can’t stomach the thought of Alec suffering under other’s hands. He wouldn’t allow people to touch him anymore.

“Technically yes. But do you know how much it cost? It can buy you a house in New York! Believe me when I say those companies are fucking vampires.” 

“I can mortgage my penthouse. Or I can ask my father.” 

“Your father!” Jace almost curses but controls himself. “He wouldn’t let you get away with this easily!”

“I know what he would do.” Magnus is distant from his father, Asmodeus. They haven’t talked much since Magnus has moved out Although Asmodeus has invited him to help his law firm, Magnus refuses. His father defends whoever with money, including guilty wealthy scumbags. Ragnor hates him to guts.

“You think it is worth it. To trade your life for his.” Jace finally sees. 

He is deep in his thought when the waiter interrupts them once again with the food. It smells delicious but he has lost his appetite. His entire heart shifts to how to get Alec out. 

“You should eat something. Without energy, you cannot fight them.”

“You are right,” he picks up the fork and knife and chews the steak absentmindedly. No matter what cost, he will get Alec out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec knows about the contract transfer, and what happens after the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise a good ending!  
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love writing it.

Two weeks. Two months and two weeks. It has been two months and two weeks since he last saw Magnus. Alec counts the days and each night he sleeps praying to the Angels that when he receives next week’s schedule, Magnus’s name would be on it. He has been disappointed twice. Perhaps Magnus has asked for an overnight session? His boss has been mild with his clients. Mostly handjobs within one hour and a couple of blowjobs in 30 minutes. He should be glad about the arrangement, but his sulky mood gets worse every day as he misses Magnus. He wants Magnus to hold him in his arms and warm his heart.

Reluctantly he gets up from the bed and be ready for the day. It is his rest day but it doesn’t mean he can stay in his room. He needs to check in with his Omega superior and gets his next week’s schedule. In between lunch and dinner, he has classes and Alec simply daydreams during those boring hours. 

He nods at the passing guards and reports to his superior. It is only 10 am and the room is packed with other Betas already, either waiting for their turns or chatting with friends. Alec doesn’t have any Beta friend. He settles back to his usual spot at the back. 

It is torturous for him to live through the days knowing that Magnus would be worried sick. Would he find another Beta for companionship?  _ No. _ Alec shakes his head. Magnus isn’t that kind of person. He is sure there is love between them and he wouldn’t look for a replacement. Although their relationship is built on limited time, he has confidence in them. 

“Alexander Lightwood.” His superior calls out his name after half an hour. Alec pushes himself off the wall and rolls his sleeves up, displaying his serial number and getting it scanned. The Omega nods positively and reads his file on the computer. The Beta stands idly, thinking about Magnus and nothing else.

“Congratulation, Mr. Lightwood.” The Omega beams, “the company has approved a permanent request on your companion service. You are clear of this week to prepare for the ceremony.”

“What?” Alec almost shouts in disbelief. A permanent request - someone has bought him from the company. Anxiety fills his whole body and he grips on the table to support himself.

“Your future owner agrees to take you in even after reading your records. It is  _ very _ rare an owner who would buy a Beta with many experiences. I am surprised, to be honest, but I am happy for you.” The superior says with faint despite, implying that Alec is a slut. A damaged good.

Alec tries to calm down from the anger and nervousness.  _ Best behavior. _ He reminds himself before he asks, “Do you know who it is? My future owner.” The phrase leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. It terrifies him when he could no longer meet Magnus again because his life would be dictated by a complete stranger.

“I have no idea except it is a male. You will meet him in the ceremony, don’t worry.” After that, the Omega closes his profile and moves on to the next Beta on the list.

Takes his cue to leave, Alec exits the room with a churning stomach. He feels sick.

Quickly he runs to the bathroom without acknowledging the shouts from the guards. He bumps into a few people on the way but he has no time to care; once inside the bathroom, he stumbles into a stall and throws up.

He clears the content of his stomach into the toilet and leans on the wall, limply. Strength escapes his body. His brain is fighting: the image of himself obeying his new owner, while he forces himself to think about Magnus. 

_ Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. _ He whispers his name like a mantra to keep him sane until he finds his breathing even and slow.

“What should I do,” he asks no one. Silence answers him and for the first time in his life, he feels utterly powerless, small like an ant that he can be crushed to death with a press of a thumb. Is this the end then? He recalls the last time he spent with Magnus. They lay in bed all night in each other’s arms, chatting about nonsense in innocent bliss. 

He wonders if he can ever be happy without Magnus.

For a moment, he feels like he is floating. His soul detaches from his body and is looking at the vessel from above. Alec thinks he looks pathetic: on the bathroom floor, he is leaning weakly on the wall as if a puppet without strings. 

“Hey Alec, are you okay?” At the sound of the voice, his soul gets sucked back into his body. Alec jolts and turns his head to find Underhill standing just outside the stall. The guard says apologetically. “Sorry, I have to escort you back to your room and watch you for the rest of the day.”

“Why?” Alec asks feebly. 

Underhill rounds an arm around Alec’s torso and pulls them both up. They stagger a few times and Alec whines at his legs. They feel foreign to him.  The guard supports him and leads Alec to the sink. Alec puts on a thin smile and gets rid of the foul taste on his tongue and wash his face. 

“Based on how you react to the news, they worry that you might do something harmful to yourself. I am sorry.” Underhill says sincerely. 

It is no surprise to him now. As a Beta, he cannot even choose how he dies. Alec laughs dryly. Underhill flinches at the ugly sounds his throat makes. As weird as it has started, Alec stops laughing. 

“Do you know what happens to those Betas who have their contracts transferred?” 

“No idea. It is not our business once the transfer is made.”

Alec closes his eyes. He never hears about those Beta and their endings. The staff is completely quiet about that. The contract is the only tie he has with the company. Once it is gone, he would be just a record to them. An expired stock to be written off. No one will back him up if the owner is too rough. His owner can do whatever they desire to Alec and it is against laws to disobey. He cannot imagine how those Betas live their life outside the companion service company. He cannot imagine himself, kneeling in front of a total stranger, and calls them his master.

“I guess I can just take it, yeah?” _ Like what I have been doing for 10 years _ . Alec takes what is thrown at him. He survives.

He lets Underhill guide him back to his private room. As instructed, the guard watches his every move even when he has to use the bathroom. The company seems fearful of Alec offing himself before the contract is officially transferred. He doesn’t blame Underhill for that. Alec thinks as he lays in bed, trying to take an unnecessary nap. He turns his back against the guard and looks out through the window. His mind drifts to a land where there are only Magnus and him.

The week is hard. Time seems to pass slower than ever and Alec survives. He is like a zombie, attending final lectures on in-house demeanor, getting body check-up, packing his belongings into two small suitcases. By the end of the week, his room is almost cleared out. He has been numb for the week until the last day. The day of his ceremony.

Underhill has gone through the rundown with him the previous night. He will dress in his formal suits and witness the ceremony in his boss’s office. That’s all he needs to do. Watching his fate to be sealed by two people, who in his heart do not matter at all. The only one that matters… he has no chance to see him again.

Alec has changed into the form-fitting suits after a light breakfast. Strangely when he comes out of the bathroom, Jace instead of Underhill is standing guard by the door. He frowns while he cuffs the sleeves. “Where is Underhill?”

“I will be in charge of this mission, Alec.” Jace flashes a smile but it quickly fades away when Alec doesn’t respond. “Don’t worry. I am sure you will be treated well.”

“How would you know?” Alec looks at the bare walls and clean sheets. There is no trace of him. He will be a number in the system soon. 

“I just know,” The guard tries to comfort. He wants to say something; Alec can tell he is hesitant. They fall in silence for a couple of minutes before there is a knock on the door.

“Time’s up,” His Omega superior announces outside. 

Alec sighs loudly and looks into Jace’s eyes. “I am glad it is you to walk with me.”

“We have chances to see each other.” Jace smiles brightly and grabs Alec’s elbow. Alec is confused; yet he shuts his mouth when they are in the hallway, meeting up with the Omega. 

His superior smirks. “Follow me.”

Jace and Alec walk side by side. The three take the lift to the top floor and Alec feels the anxiety is coming back in full force. If not for Jace is there to hold him still, his knees would buckle and he would collapse on the floor. The ride is long and Alec has to close his eyes and counts his breaths. The panic is stalking in the back of his head.

When the lift opens, he almost whimpers. He doesn’t want this. “Please,” he whispers to Jace when the blonde grips him tighter. Alec clings onto the handrail. If he steps out and gets into the office, that’s it. He cannot do it. “I can’t,” he mewls and his Omega superior growls in annoyance.

“What are you doing, Alexander Lightwood?”

“Give him some time,” Jace pleads. 

“There is no time to waste!” He scolds coldly. “You are whining like a child.  _ Take it like a good Beta _ . Your owner is waiting.

Alec recoils at his words, pushing himself back into a corner. The situation is ridiculous because he is tall and muscular while the Omega is short and thin like a paper. Jace’s hand is on his shoulder and he feels grateful to have him at his side. 

“Jace, help me.” He begs and tears threaten to fall. 

“You are incompetent!” The Omega shouts and grabs Alec. Jace tries to shove him off but the superior barks more orders at him, attracting attention from the office. He has to let Alec go or he would lose his job.

“Shit,” he curses when two more guards come into the lift and help the Omega dragging Alec out. 

As if he finally realizes his destiny, Alec stops struggling. He is crying quietly. Tears are rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall. He doesn’t care if his future owner will see him like this. They take him through a short corridor and reach the boss’s office.

“Get a grip.” The Omega commands before he opens the door with a fake smile. Alec couldn’t see as his eyes are blurry with tears. “We have arrived with Mr. Lightwood.”

The guards usher Alec to the sofa near the door. He plumps down and bites on his bottom lip so that he wouldn't make a sound. But from his face and the presence of the guards, his boss already knows. 

“Leave us.” His boss instructs and the Omega leaves with a small pout. He was hoping to see some drama. 

Alec takes in the office. It is small for a boss but is equipped with necessities. He is sitting in the meeting corner, not far away is the working desk. His boss stands tall, opposite Alec with a coffee table between them.

“Let me introduce myself. I am Valentine Morgenstern, the companion service executive of Royal Companion.” The man has silver white hairs that betray his age. His posture speaks of authority and power. An Alpha. He walks around the office as he says like he is talking to himself. “Your record is impressive; not many Betas can serve under our company for many years. I understand our clients can be… out of control, sometimes. Still, you serve them brilliantly. It is beyond luck for your future owner to have you in their house.”

Alec sniffles. He doesn’t understand his intention so he simply sits and listens. Valentine - his boss - is a cruel man with an iron fist. If he doesn’t say a word, there is no way for him to make mistake. 

Valentine seems unaffected by his lack of response and continues his monologue. “You are our outstanding employee. When Asmodeous's son asks for a permanent contract, I am not surprised.” He now leans on his working desk and grins a crooked smile. 

He rubs his face with his sleeves to clean the tear streaks. He has no idea who Asmodeus is. From the way Valentine talks, they are probably friends. 

“There is need to be afraid. He will treat you right.” Valentine says, “Underhill has gone through the rundown with you?”

Alec nods. 

“Good.” His boss claps his hands, stands up to get a folder on his desk. Valentine strides back to the coffee table and takes out two pieces of paper from the folder, placing them in front of Alec. 

There is a knock before a woman pushes the door and holds it open. “Mr. Morgenstern, Mr. Bane is here for the ceremony.”

Alec lowers his head and shuts his eyes tight. He cannot believe this is happening. 

“Thank you, darling.” A new voice says and Alec snaps his head up.

“ _Magnus_ ,” he breathes, the love of his life is here in the office, standing right before him. 

Alec stares in astonishment. Magnus is looking fabulous in his grey checked designer suits. The yellowish green eyes find his and Magnus offers a comforting smile. Instantly Alec’s panic is gone. A stone is lifted from his chest and he can finally breathe. Magnus walks to shake hand with Valentine and sits down on the sofa next to Alec. The familiar sandalwood scent hits his nose. They are so close, just inches apart from each other. Alec resists the urge to touch Magnus. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Magnus. Your father speaks highly of you.” Valentine says as he sits on the other side of the table. 

Magnus returns the pleasantry. “Mr. Morgenstern, I am glad that you accept my request to have a permanent contract with Alec here.”

His silky voice calms Alec down. So Magnus will be his  _ owner _ now? Can Alec leave the system and be with Magnus forever? He has been terrified that he cannot see Magnus ever again, and now he is right here next to him with the promise that they can stay together? The surreal situation leaves Alec in shock. In a perfect way.

“You are Asmedeous’s son. With our many years of friendship, I can’t say no, can I?” Valentine jokes as he signals Magnus to sign the papers. 

Ringed fingers fish a delicate pen out from the chest pocket, Magnus signs his name in graceful handwriting. After that, Valentine spins the papers around and signs his as well. He presents one for Magnus while putting another one in the folder. “For your record. And now the ceremony is done, Alec is all yours. Congratulation.”

Magnus folds the paper neatly before stuffing it in the inside pocket. They both stand up and shake hand to seal the deal. “Thank you, Mr. Morgenstern. I would like to take Alec home right now.”

“That eager, huh?” Valentine laughs and Alec suppresses the banter on his lips. He tells himself it will be over when they walk out the door. Valentine and others can stay in his past.

“Please allow me,” Magnus says politely. He cannot afford to offend the man. 

Valentine extends his arm toward the direction of the door. Magnus smiles thankfully and reaches to take Alec’s hand. As soon as they touch, warmth spreads from the palm and rushes to his head. 

Alec tries to pretend he doesn't know Magnus well. The guards and the Omega are outside the office to send them a brief farewell. Magnus handles all the conversations and excuses themselves quickly, saying that he wants to get Alec home soon. The Omega thinks he gets the implication of Magnus and snickers. Alec lowers his head, as being taught like an obedient Beta when his owner is around. 

They take the lift to the foyer with others. Magnus gives Alec’s hand a tight squeeze as they exit and leave the company building. At the entrance, Magnus says goodbye to the Omega and the guards and hurries Alec with him to get inside his car that is parked near the sidewalk. 

Once Alec gets to the passenger seat, he is pulled by the collar to be met with those extraordinary lips. Forgets about road safety and seatbelt, Alec cups Magnus’s face as their tongues tangle in a fierce dance. Magnus’s hands find Alec’s thigh and neck. They kiss aggressively for minutes before one of them pulls back for air. 

Alec stares into those gentle eyes of Magnus. “I love you.”

Magnus replies immediately, “I love you too,” and dives again into Alec’s mouth, like a thirsty man dying for a drop of water. Their hands roam around each other’s body.

“Let’s get back home,” Magnus suggests with ragged breaths and withdraws his hands back to the wheel. 

Alec smiles. He loves the sound of that.

\--

The summer morning is hot; Alec swipes the sweat on his forehead as he prepares breakfast. It has been six months and he has stayed in Magnus’s house -  _ their home _ since then. They have made gentle love the first night, and slowly they begin to form a routine around their life. Magnus has to juggle his interior design firm and helping his father as part of the deal. Due to the law Betas cannot work outside Beta companies. That leaves Alec a lot of free time. Alec is desperate to find a hobby, anything, to occupy himself with. Therefore, he volunteers to do all the chores and develop an interest in cooking. He would not allow Magnus to eat takeaway all the time.

As he pours the pancake mix in the pan, a pair of strong arms circles around his waist. A body envelopes him from behind.

Magnus puts his head on Alec’s shoulder. He inhales deeply and brushes his lips on Alec’s neck. Alec laughs lightly; he is sensitive there and he can feel the prodding hardness near his ass. He spares a hand to ruffle Magnus’s hair, “I am making pancakes for breakfast.”

“I’d rather have you,” Magnus teases and hands move under Alec’s shirt. 

Alec chuckles and pats Magnus’s hands away. “I am still sore from last night. Go brush your teeth. It will be ready in 15 minutes.”

“Alexander,” Magnus pouts but obeys. He walks away to the bathroom as he murmurs, “I guess I have to handle it myself..."

Smiling to himself, Alec hums a cheerful tune and busies himself with the pancakes. As calculated, the coffee maker is done when he finishes the last pancake. He takes off the apron and sets two plates down on the dining table. Grabbing the mugs, he fills them and hands one to Magnus when the man enters with simple makeup and business casual attire.

He pecks on the glossy lips as he greets, “Morning, handsome.”

“Give me a proper kiss, Alexander,” Magnus asks and they kiss passionately before Alec reminds them the breakfast is ready. 

Magnus stuffs the pancake in his mouth right away. “Blueberries. I love these.”

“Eat slower, Magnus. You’re going to choke on them.” Alec says as he looks at Magnus with concern. The man has had a hectic work schedule for the past six months because he is basically working two jobs. Alec doesn't know at first but he grows suspicious as to why Magnus always works overtime. Later when he talks to Magnus about it, he finally admits that in order to get the money for his contract, he agrees to help his father. 

Alec feels guilty and he cannot do much to help. Although Magnus does bring home some of the paperwork, Alec has little to offer. He doesn’t know how business works, never learn how to write formal letters, doesn’t know how to read or write a report. He can only watch Magnus buries into work and refills his tea or feeds him healthy snacks. He feels… useless.

Of course, Magnus notices his troubling thought even when he is busy. They have sat down and talked for hours. Magnus then proposes a plan; since Clary is pregnant and she might need more time to take care the baby in the future, Alec can work as an intern and fill in the days when Clary is on leave. This has to be done in secrecy. If the Clave finds out, they will both get thrown into prison.

Surely this doesn’t solve other problems, such as people expecting Magnus to bring Alec as his trophy when he attends social parties, or when Asmodeus drops by out of the blue and pries their private sex life while casually leaves degrading comments about Betas. Alec takes them because he understands Magnus is under a lot of pressure too. As an Alpha, he is expected to pair up with either Alpha or Omega. The Beta is just a tool for random release. His father has proposed several blind dates to Magnus but he declines all of them. 

Life might not be that easy, but to them, it doesn’t matter what others think. At nights, they stay in their home and make love. Magnus would kiss his every scar, trying to overwrite whatever memory it might associate with his trace. After the passion, Alec would be the big spoon and tugs Magnus into his embrace. 

Magnus has saved him from the world. He would do anything to protect Magnus. They find each other and they will never be parted. 


End file.
